


Kageyama's Birthday

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has never much liked his birthday.





	Kageyama's Birthday

Kageyama Tobio has never much liked his birthday.

There was never really any point to it. He never had birthday parties when he was younger ( _not that you had friends to invite, even if you had,_ an ugly part of him points out), and his parents aren’t the type to make a big deal out of such things, and _Kageyama_ is not the kind of person to make a big deal out of such things, so all in all, birthdays were inconsequential.

And by the time high school started, he’s dimly aware that most people are thinking about Christmas anyway. They’re either making plans with their girlfriends or lamenting the fact that they don’t have girlfriends to make plans with, and Kageyama hears so much about it that _he’s_ beginning to think, _Wouldn’t it be nice…_

But he shuts that thought down right away. Christmas is a couples holiday, and Kageyama is not a couple. Kageyama has just managed to learn how to function in a _team_ ; trying some other kind of unit seems like too much to attempt at the moment.

_Hinata._ Hinata is a thought that springs unbidden and won’t go away. ( _You’re a duo with Hinata. Wouldn’t it nice to also be a couple?_ )

Such thoughts make him feel very greedy.

But then Hinata shows up at his doorstep, on his birthday, grinning and holding a volleyball. “I got you a present, Kageyama! Happy Birthday!”

And Kageyama is trying not to think too much about that, he just takes the volleyball, intending to stammer out a thanks, but instead what he says is, “Did you steal this from the gym?”

“Yep!” Hinata says.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says. “That’s not a present.”

“The volleyball isn’t your present,” Hinata says, rolling his eyes. Then he grins widely, and says, “Your present is _me!_ ”

Kageyama’s abruptly brain stops functioning.

It continues to not function.

“You can toss to me!” Hinata continues, pointing to himself. “We can play volleyball—”

Kageyama, brain still not working properly, grabs Hinata by the collar and drags him forward and then kisses him.

When he pulls back, his brain _finally_ starts to work and what Hinata said finally caught up with him and then he realizes that Hinata had meant something else entirely.

But Hinata just looks at him, eyes wide, and says, “Or that! That’s a much better idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kageyama's birthday back in December =D
> 
> It originally appeared on my tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
